


Sinful Delights

by IAmDeadLocked



Series: Marvel OneShots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 18+ Bakery, Are We Talking About Food or Sex?, Cafe Owner Tony, Customer Bucky, Customer Steve, Food Named After Sexual Positions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sex Bakery, Tony Likes Food and Sex so He Combined Them Both, baker tony, established stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDeadLocked/pseuds/IAmDeadLocked
Summary: “So can I interest you guys in a Long Dong? I stuff them so full it barely takes a nibble to get a face full of cream... Or perhaps a rim job? Blondie you look like you’d enjoy a good rim job.”He pauses as if waiting for an answer. When none is forthcoming he continues.“I don't know if you'd be up for the challenge but I could always make it fist size if you're up for it…? Yeah I’ll be honest? You guys look like you need a good fisting. I know that’s how I prefer it.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586806
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	Sinful Delights

**Author's Note:**

> A big fat thank you to BeTheBoss and everyone else on discord that helped me come up with items on the menu!
> 
> Now with an edit to accompany the work! i gave up halfway through the edit so its not much but you'll get the gist of it.

**_ Sinful Delights.  _ **

**_ _ **

A beautiful red and black neon sign shines brightly in the gloom of the night. There was a cupcake in the shape of the devil on the left with the word Sinful next to it. The ‘i’ taking the shape of the devil's tail curling low. Underneath it was the word Delight in smaller letters. Below the sign was nothing but a glass door that was blacked out with black paint. The words were in red neon that was easy to read despite there being no close light source in the vicinity.

**_ Must be 18 and older with proper identification to enter this sinful establishment. Those who don’t will be forcefully removed by the devil himself. _ **

**_ Hours of Sinning: _ **

**_ Monday - Thursday _ **

**_Sunrise to the Witching Hour_ **

**_(Six AM to Three AM )_ **

**_ Friday _ **

**_Closed_ **

**_ Saturday & Sunday _ **

**_Sunrise to Sunset_ **

**_(Six AM to Ten AM)_ **

**_  
_ ** **_XOXO ~ The Devil_ **

****

Steve and Bucky pause at the door before looking over at the other. Bucky raises his eyebrow in question silently asking Steve if it’s worth going in. Steve shrugs, silently saying why not? 

Normally they would have gone to their favorite all night hipster place a few blocks over but for the last week the building has been under renovation so they’ve been trying the other all night local shops in the area. 

Bucky shrugs in agreement and pulls open the door allowing his smaller lover to walk in before him. Steve smiles softly trailing a finger over the others chest as he walks pass. He whispers a soft thank you. 

The door opens to a stairway going up and down. A sign with the places down pointing down tells them where to go. A glass door much like the first one greets them. 

Once again Bucky holds the door open for Steve to enter first. When Steve enters the cafe a quiet male moan fills the air, causing Steve to stop abruptly and look around. The suddenness of the stop causes Bucky to slam into his back almost making him fall, Bucky being his only saving grace by quickly wrapping his metal arm around his chest. When Bucky steps in, a quiet female moan rips through the air. He looks around before blinking slowly down at Steve.. 

“What the hell?” Bucky questions quietly while slowly letting go of Steve. Together they cautiously move away from the door and deeper into the admittedly beautiful shop. The color theme is red, black, and hints of gold all throughout. There are questionable pictures of scantily dressed men and women placed on the walls in various poses. There is a counter made of black marble on one side and a giant glass case with food on the other. Behind the counter and case are various syrups and machines to make drinks. A chalk board hangs from the ceiling with handwritten cursive words covering the board. To the left of the counter is a swinging door with a small glass window on top showing off a small peek at the kitchen. 

“Um...Hello?” Steve calls out into the empty room. 

“I’ll be out in a second darling!” A somewhat deep, airy voice comes out from the ceiling making them both jump and whip their heads up. 

“Uhh… no rush. Take your time. We will just look around.” Steve calls out hesitantly at the ceiling. 

A beautiful laugh is his response. 

“Come on Buck. Let’s uh go check out the menu?” 

Bucky shrugs and grabs ahold of Steve’s hand as they move closer to the chalkboard. “What the fuck is this?” Bucky says in shock a blush forming on his face. He looks over to Steve and finds his boyfriend as red as a tomato. He looks back up at the board and rereads it. 

_ *Beverages* _

_~*Rough Sex*~_

_~*Blow Job:*~_

_~*Spit Roast*~_

_~*Double Penetration*~_

_~*Rim Job*~_

_ *Food* _

_~*Cream Pie:*~_

_~*Sloppy Seconds*~_

_~*Dirty Talk*~_

_~*Sixty-Nine*~_

_~*Long Dong*~_

_~*Cunnilingus*~_

_~*Felliatio*~_

_~*Doggy Style*~_

_~*CuntCakes*~_

_~*Missionary*~_

_~*Old Fashion*~  
  
_

*Sizes*

~*One Finger~*

~*Two Fingers*~

~*Three Fingers*~

~*Fist*~

~More To Cum Soon~

Since they can’t make heads or tails of what the items are, they move away from the board to look at the glass case showcasing the pastries and balk at what they see. 

All the pastries are in the shape of penises or vaginas or they have very detailed pictures of men, women, and various types of couples in provocative positions. 

“Well now we know why the store is 18+....” Bucky mumbles. “Yeahh…” Steve agrees while he stares in awe. His face is on fire. 

“Hello darling! Sorry for the wait, I’m trying for a new recipe where I mix Dirty Talk with Old Fashion and Cuckold. It's not going well but let’s not talk about it right now. How can I help you… ohhh you guys are virgins!” 

The voice from the speaker in the ceiling walks out of the kitchen wiping his hands on the apron around his slim waist. 

“I’m sorry?” Bucky says. 

“No no don’t be sorry! When I say Virgins I just mean you’ve never been here before. I would know I’m always here. Not to mention Blondie over there is blushing like one on their wedding night. If that doesn’t scream virgin I don’t know what does.” 

“Oh well I’m that case we are… virgins. Here. Not in… not in real life. We are not virgins.” Steve says awkwardly. 

Fortunately the man laughs. 

“You are just adorable. I could eat you right up.” He follows the statement up with a very obvious once over. 

“Mmm yeah I could eat you both right up. You look delicious.” He mumbles. 

“Riiigghhhttt” Bucky says for lack of anything else to say. “Um… do you need to see our IDs or anything.” 

“Hmm?” He says distractedly, his eyes bouncing back and forth between Bucky and Steve, lingering on Bucky’s muscles and Steve’s crotch. 

Bucky clears his throat holding in his amusement and waits for the man to take his gaze off of their body parts. “Huh? Did you say something Gorgeous?” He questions in a daze. 

“Our IDs? Did you want them? Most people never take us for our words that we are over 18.” Bucky explains patiently. Technically they never believe Steve is 26 but Bucky doesn’t want to make him feel bad.

“Oh? Nah you’re ok. I know an underage kid when I see one. I’m going to assume you’re both around twenty four to twenty eight? Although you know what they say about assuming.” He shrugs and leans over the counter. 

“Oh ok. Blondie is 26 and I’m 28 just to verify…” Bucky says which gets him a jab by a very pointy elbow. 

“I bet you are.”

Steve looks at the man's name tag. 

**Hello my name is...**

**_Lucifer_ 😈 **

“Your name is Lucifer?” He questions. 

“Hahah NO! My Christian mother would never allow that. I just didn’t want to put my real name because people are… weird. They think since I own what is essentially a sex shop for food that their entitled to me and my body. No doesn’t mean no and fuck off and die means come closer and touch me as much as you want with those people. Not to mention it fits the whole theme I got going on. My names Tony. Who are you guys?”

“I’m Steve and that’s my boyfriend James but I call him Bucky or Winter depending on our moods. Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Trust me Blondie, the pleasure is ALL mine.” He says with a smirk. 

There’s an awkwardly long pause. 

“So can I interest you guys in a Long Dong? I stuff them so full it barely takes a nibble to get a face full of cream... Or perhaps a rim job? Blondie you look like you’d enjoy a good rim job.”

He pauses as if waiting for an answer. When none is forthcoming he continues. 

“I don't know if you'd be up for the challenge but I could always make it fist size if you're up for it…? Yeah I’ll be honest? You guys look like you need a good fisting. I know that’s how I prefer it.” 

Bucky looks over at Steve as he chokes on his spit. He rubs Steve’s back to help. They communicate silently. Bucky smirks and Steve smiles before turning to Tony. With confidence he doesn’t feel, Steve speaks up. 

“What would you recommend for us Sweetheart? Everything sounds and looks...” Steve licks his lips and gives Tony an obvious look over “ ... absolutely delicious. We don’t know what to try first.”

“Yeah, what would you recommend we try, Doll?”

“Usually I go for double penetration followed closely by a nice cream pie. Although that might not be that great for first timers.” 

“Oh my god” Steve whispers. 

Tony taps his finger against his chin in thought. “Hmmm” He snaps and points at the two men in front of him. 

“You guys could do a nice Spit Roast with a little Dirty Talk and because there's two of you, one can do a Creampie and the other can have Sloppy Seconds? That’s a good combo too... good for those who haven’t tried my products first. Well, at least that’s what I’ve heard from other couples ” 

Tony winks at the two staring in aroused shock at him. “So boys, which do you prefer, the DP special or a nice spitroast? I can guarantee either choice now will have you running back for more later.” 

Steve turns to Bucky with wide eyes. 

“Are... are we still talking about food?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not the best but the idea wouldn’t leave my head so I just decided to have fun over stressing on the actual story. It is what it is! 😂🙈
> 
> *Menu*  
> ~*Cream Pie:*~  
> lemon meringue pie 
> 
> ~*Rough Sex*~  
> Virgin margarita  
> pairs well with lemon meringue pie 
> 
> ~*Blow Job:*~  
> virgin version of the alcohol drink *Cherry, 0.33 Coffee Liqueur, 0.33 Irish Cream, 0.33 Peppermint Schnapps*
> 
> ~*Spit Roast*~  
> Dark Coffee Roast  
> Light Coffee Roast  
> Medium Coffee Roast 
> 
> ~*Double Penetration*~  
> Frozen Sour Patch Kids drink 
> 
> ~*Sloppy Seconds*~  
> White chocolate volcano cake 
> 
> ~*Dirty Talk*~  
> Cream Filled Crossiants
> 
> ~*Sixty-Nine*~  
> Dark chocolate pots-de-creme with sweet cream whipped icing 
> 
> ~*Long Dong*~  
> Long John donut
> 
> ~*Rim Job*~  
> Chocolate mousse shot 
> 
> ~*Cunnilingus*~  
> Chocolate chip cookie 
> 
> ~*Felliatio*~  
> Flavored cream filled Popsicle 
> 
> ~*Doggy Style*~  
> Peanut butter filled pretzel sticks 
> 
> ~*CuntCakes*~  
> Red velvet vagina shaped cupcakes. 
> 
> ~*Missionary*~  
> Vanilla cake 
> 
> ~*Old Fashion*~  
> Classic Apple Pie 
> 
> Sizes:  
> One Finger  
> Small
> 
> Two fingers  
> Medium 
> 
> Three fingers  
> Large 
> 
> Fist  
> Supersize


End file.
